A Hero of War
by Xx-Filipino-Fury-xX
Summary: The eagle born to those who pledged their lives to sacred honor  Was smiled upon by God and freed from chains and iron collar  Is held aloft on unity and by history revered  For preserving peace through strength his wings now reach across 200 years
1. Introduction

Introduction...

-"Do not mourn the brave men that have died. Instead, thank god that such men  
>existed." -General George S. Patton<p>

20 Years Ago  
>A toddler walked across to his father whom was sitting on the floor showing<br>him his new toys.

"You see this Bankotsu? It's a G.I Joe, he's a Marine like daddy." The father

spoke.

The toddler fell to his butt in front of his father and took the action  
>figure. "Dada." He said.<br>He put the G.I Joe on his mouth and slobbered all over it.  
>"Yes, dada." He chuckled. "Come on Ban, time for bed."<br>The toddler held up his hands waiting for his father to carry him to bed. "Dada." His tiny chin tilted and a serious look crossed his face.  
>The father chuckled and scooped him into his arms. "Bed time."<br>Bankotsu gave him a slobbery kiss on the cheek.

8 Years Ago  
>A older Bankotsu of 15 stood in front of a small group of people in the same<br>grade as he.

"I heard that you screwed your mother you inbred asshole" One of them said.  
>"Yo Jasper, are we gonna mug the fucker or just taunt him? The other said.<p>

Bankotsu clenched his fists as adrenaline burst throughout his body. He grit his teeth daring them to bring it on with the look in his eyes.

The other boys standing behind the two stood silently.

"Fine, whatever." The first boy looked to Bankotsu. "Hey fuckcunt. Give us your cash  
>and go." He pulled a switchblade from his pocket and flicked it open.<p>

"How about you go suck each others dicks in your cardboard home." Bankotsu  
>glared and hardened his stance. As the first one approached with the blade aimed for Bankotsu's gut, Bankotsu stepped to the side and brought up his knee, while using one hand to keep the blade away from his body. The boy fell to the floor.<br>The second one lunged forward, only to have Bankotsu's fist slammed into his stomach. The first boy slashed Bankotsu's stomach deeply several times while the second held Bankotsu from behind.

5 Years Ago  
>A 18 year old Bankotsu traced the scars along his muscled stomach. Each one<br>felt rough. It reminded him to be strong as he was the day he fended off his  
>attackers and walked a mile to the hospital with his guts spilling out of his<br>belly. As the captain of the football team he always got the girls scars or  
>not. In fact he was told they make him look rugged and tough. His sapphire eyes<br>hadn't changed with time but behind them held an inferno of boiling rage.  
>His hair was still black as night but cut much shorter for football, which ended only three weeks before his father's death. His birthday was on that day. September 18. "Happy 18th birthday Ban." He thought to himself. It<br>was just pure unluck that his girlfriend of two years dumped him an hour ago.  
>He punched his wall and formed a wrist-deep whole in the drywall. "Happy fucking 18th".<p>

The next day he pulled into the parking lot of his school. He was a senior at  
>the time. As he turned his car off and the slow steady rumble of the engine<br>ceased, he climbed out. It was spring and 75 degrees out but he didn't care  
>about the weather. What he did care about was his ex girlfriend climbing all<br>over some junior. They looked like they had been on and off for years.

Bankotsu later found out that this was true. He strode over to them, his heavy  
>boots thudding along the pavement. He quickly unclipped his brass knuckle belt<br>buckle and slipped his fingers through the holes. He turned and punched the  
>junior, whom cracked his skull open after hitting his head on the brick wall.<br>Bankotsu stomped on him and quickly left the area.

3 Years Ago  
>Bankotsu sat in front of a large mustached man. The Marine recruiter. The man<br>named Sergeant Stonehenge was a tall muscular man standing well over six-feet.  
>His hair was platinum and his uniform was clean and pressed.<br>He said: "Son, Have you seen the world? What would you say if I said you

could?"

Bankotsu replied instantly. "I would serve my country from dusk till dawn,  
>north to south, east to west sir. I would take up on that offer.<br>"Well son, I'm going to have you to fill out this form." He passed the sheet  
>of paper across the desk and pulled a pen from his breast pocket.<br>Bankotsu skimmed over it and quickly filled it out with his information.  
>"Now you're completely sure you want to do this?" The Sergeant asked.<br>"Yes sir. There is nothing left for me here anymore. I'm willing to die for  
>God and country."<p>

The Sergeant glared at him for a few seconds.  
>"If that's what you want... You'll be sent to Paris Island in a week. Pack<br>your things and get down to the airport by 0800."  
>Bankotsu quickly responded. "Yes sir."<p> 


	2. Parris Island

**Welcome to Paris Island, The Birth Place of a Marine**

Bankotsu sat in an airplane next to a heavy-set man. He glared out of the window of the Boeing 747 and stared off into the clouds as they passed by. He was snapped out of his trance at the sound of a female voice from behind him.

"Hey."

Bankotsu continued staring out of the window. "Yeah?" He turned to face the woman.

She had black hair, chocolate eyes, slightly tanned skin, and rose colored lips. She was, in the least, very pretty.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, what's your name?"

Bankotsu replied with a cold tone. "Bankotsu. That's all you need to know, no more no less."

Kagome winced at the harshness in Bankotsu's voice but quickly regained her composure. "Well Bankotsu, you seem to be quite the shady character. You got a story?"

Bankotsu stared out the window again. "It's nothing that concerns you Higurashi. It's best to leave me be."

Kagome quickly climbed over the chair where the fat man had once been sitting and dropped in next to Bankotsu. This action caused him to break his gaze and turn to face Kagome once again.

"Can't you take a hint?" He growled to cover the amusement in his voice.

She placed her small hand near the crotch of Bankotsu's pants and moved her hand in slow circles. "No. No, I can't." She licked her lips.

Bankotsu grabbed her hand and manipulated her body so her back was to him. He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "I suggest you learn."  
><strong><br>Parris Island, Marine Corps Recruit Depot**

Bankotsu stood in a row of men facing the other row. Each man was dressed in fatigues with the Marine Corps logo on the chest.

"My name is Gunnery Sergeant Wilson. Welcome to Hell on Earth. Here you will be broken down and reformed into a ruthless killing machine known as a Marine. Here you will eat, sleep, breathe, hear, see, taste, and live my beloved corps. If you fail me, you fail your country."

He strode to Bankotsu and faced him. "You cadet! What is your name?"

Bankotsu replied, "Brandon Hillguard sir."

"What in the fuck is your excuse for having your damned uniform sleeve rolled up like some piece of white trash?"

"My father always taught me to have my arms and hands unrestricted at all times sir." He responded without flinching.

"Who the fuck is your father to teach you the ways of my beloved corps?"

"My father was a Major in the Marine Corps sir." He continued to stare ahead.

"I bet it puts him to shame knowing that his son is a fuck up doesn't it?"

Bankotsu glared down into the Gunny's eyes. "My father has been dead for five years sir."

"He had a good damn reason for dying then didn't he? Unroll and flatten your god damn sleeves cadet or I'll have you scrubbing the head with your damned toothbrush!" Finishing his sentence, he walked to the far end of the barracks.

"Situate yourselves and get your asses down to the barber in 2 hours. Dismissed!"

Phase One

The battalion jogged at pace on the 1.5 mile jog required. Bankotsu glared at the space in front of him. Feeling inadequate, he sprinted to the head of the pack, earning him the eye of the DI.  
>Bankotsu wiped the sweat from his forehead and continued running.<p>

"Keep moving maggots!"

Bankotsu grit his teeth. 'Thank God we're finally on our way back to the barracks.'

His chest heaved as he continued running ahead of the others. 'What I wouldn't give for some nice cool water.'

A burst of adrenaline shot through him as he saw the barracks before him. He stopped at the appointed spot and stood waiting for the drill-sergeant's orders.

He heard a body hit the ground.

"Chenowsy, get your ass up!"

A man five feet from Bankotsu jumped up. "Sorry sir!"

The drill sergeant glared at the man. "Too weak to stand, eh? Then let's build up your strength. Drop and give me twenty!"

The man groaned and dropped into position.

"One...Two! One...Two!" The DI shouted at the recruit.

The recruit finished and slowly stood back up.  
><strong><br>Phase Two**

Bankotsu lay prone in the firing range. Rifles chambered their new round and the men slammed new clips into the M16 rifles. Bankotsu had yet to fire a single shot. Every shooter was placed at the 500 yard line.

Bankotsu took a deep breath as the DI neared him. Everything around him slowed to a crawl. His vision narrowed around the edges and he looked down his sight. He clicked off the safety and put the rifle on full automatic fire. Bankotsu fired down range. He changed the magazine and fired more. Dust kicked up around him and the other recruits stared at him in awe, because the rifle did not move a single inch during the barrage of fire.

"Spotter" He said.

One of his team mates, Gregory, stared into the binoculars. "40 rounds down range... all dead center in a cluster with a dime of space between each one.

"Out-fucking-standing recruit. This may be your gift to the Corps."****

**Final Phase**

Bankotsu strapped his gas mask on his face and cleared. He loaded live ammunition into his M16 He burst out of the gas room and fired his rifle, downing the first group of targets. The lights were switched off leaving the building as dark as night.

"Switch to night vision" Bankotsu ordered. He turned the switch on the side of his helmet and the room was illuminated in green, from Bankotsu's view.****

**Weeks later**

  
>Bankotsu sat behind a wooden desk with a paper in front of him and a pencil in his hand. He was taking the final written test and had been for nearly 20 minutes. He glared at the paper and got down the last answer.<p>

**xxxxxx  
>This story is a co-authored story between me and Tempest78, my first co-authered story ever.<br>This story is for the United States armed forces.  
>Oo-Rah Marines. <strong>


	3. The Raid

**The Raid**

Bankotsu glared into the holosight of his Barret M468. He raised a clenched hand and pointed to his right and waved his hand to the left. His squad broke into two and surrounded the perimeter. He motioned for the 1st Recon sniper to scout the area.

Sniper P.O.V

I glared down into the cross-hairs of my scope. I saw two Chinese infantry guarding the front gate. I moved the cross-hairs to the east and caught a glimpse of a lone soldier reading a book. From the insignia on his sleeve, he appeared to be a Colonel.

I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. I tagged him as he turned the page. I returned to normal breathing. I took my eyes off of the scope and pulled the bolt back from the L96A1 and slid it forward chambering a new round. I glanced over to Bankotsu who replied with a nod. He resumed his forward gaze. I took sight again.

Bankotsu P.O.V

I stared at the Chinese fortification. I lifted my binoculars to my face and stared at the window Chenowsy shot through. The Colonel sat still upright in the chair. The Lapua round cut through his head and left a neat hole in his face above the left eyebrow. The exit wound was presumably as big as a quarter or a half-dollar. I heard him shoot again and I followed the bullet's trail. He had killed a PFC. Entry wound under the right eye socket. I heard him cock the bolt again.

I whispered to him: "Clear the guards around the perimeter and prepare for entry."

He nodded and looked down his scope. He quickly took aim in the guard towers, reloaded his rifle, cocked the bolt, and fired round after round. I gazed at the targets hopelessly scrambling to find the source of the hail of death provided by an unknown assailant, as he picked them off one by one. Brain matter decorated the floors and walls. I motioned for 2nd squad to flank right after entry. I took spearhead of 1st squad.

General P.O.V

Bankotsu and his men traveled under the cover of the dark, Arctic nights. The Ice-Cap Wars will take a favorable turn for America and her allies tonight...

**Bankotsu P.O.V**

"Addams, plant the charge on the gate." I fell to a crouch and guarded his 6.

"Finished sir." He whispered.

I dug into the ice and the rest of the squads did the same. Addams faced away and blew the lock on the gate. I stood up and took point on the entry. As soon as the team was inside, snd squad broke off to flank the enemy. We engaged the remainder from the front. I aimed at a stunned Chinese soldier's chest and pulled the trigger and the 6.8 caliber round buried into his chest, exploding out of his back. I quickly turned to my 2:00 and gunned down a couple more with three quick bursts from my M468.

General P.O.V

Bankotsu's squad worked like clockwork, engaging the bulk of the defendants from the front, distracting them long enough for 2nd squad to flank the enemy's rear. Once the bulk of the resistance was slain Bankotsu and his squad breeched the doors to the compound. They carefully entered the compound with their rifles aimed through the dust.

Bankotsu P.O.V

I could make out a few bodies, standing and stunned. A Marine from behind me tagged them.

"Clear the ground floor squad 2, squad 1, clear the 2nd floor."

"Sir! Yes, sir!" They broke off.

I crept my way to the basement door and kicked it open with my booted foot. As the wooden door, hidden underneath a fake wall, turned into splinters, I re-aimed my rifle and slowly moved down the stairs. The dull sound of gunfire and bodies hitting the floors above me hummed constant, almost like a drummer playing the drums.

An area around the stairwell wall exploded, sending small pieces of stone and dry-wall onto my sleeve. I crushed myself against the wall and dug in the best I could. As muzzle flashes went off and hit the same spot, I threw down my Barrett and drew my Beretta 92F. Apparently my plan worked. Throwing my gun down the stairs tricked them into thinking I was dead. There was another problem however: A soldier was making his way up the stairs.

"Okay Ban, think. There's a solid wall here and..." I glanced up. "Perfect."

General P.O.V

As the Chinese soldier crept up the stairs out of sight of his comrades, he was grabbed and hoisted up by a strong pair of arms, the leverage being applied by a Ka-Bar knife through the bottom of his chin. The knife protruded out of the back of his neck, it severed his brain stem perfectly.

Bankotsu P.O.V

I laid the dead soldier quietly against the floor and took his Klashnakov AK-47. I sheathed my knife and quietly jumped down from the ledge. They had turned the lights on, I could see every one of them. They were special ops, placed there to protect a high value target. The military compound wasn't a military compound. It was a home… A home of a ruthless Chinese general.

"Killing him would force the Chinese occupation to end and withdraw to another continent." I silently changed into the dead soldier's clothing and put on his helmet and face guard. "It's a good thing I speak Chinese." I walked down the stairs.

I said in Chinese: "The American is dead, General Zhun."

He nodded and waved me over to him. "Good. Come here. You are going to be on the American television."

"Showtime…" I nodded and slowly made my way over to him.**  
><strong>


	4. The End of The IceCap Wars

**The End of The Ice-Cap Wars**

Bankotsu made his way to the front of the camera. The green light was on indicating that it was broadcasting. The American Provinces would be viewing the broadcast right now. Even the remainder of his vile family would be viewing it. Oh how they will be surprised. General Zhun stood tall and proud next to me.

"I will speak in the American English so the people of America can understand me." He said. His English was broken but he made it come out as mere pauses. "Today, I have here one of the American Governors and one of the American officers. I will show you what happens to the people that defy the rule of the United Chinese Kingdom."

He motioned for a Chinese officer on his right to raise his side arm. The officer grew his pistol from it's holster and raised it to be level with the American officer's head. He cocked the hammer on his revolver and squeezed the trigger. The round fired and the sound from the muzzle echoed throughout the large sound proofed room.

Bankotsu looked away from the body and the blood spatter. He pictured everyone in the Provinces shielding the eyes of the children and turning away. He hardened his gaze and slipped on the bayonet to the Kalishnakov and locked it in place.

"And now for the other. Captian Xaing!" General Zhun glanced over to Bankotsu.

**Bankotsu P.O.V**

I pulled the receiver on the AK-47 and chambered the 7.62x39mm cartridge. I slowly aimed the rifle to the senator's head. I took a deep breath and it felt as if the world around me slowed to a crawl. I pulled my side arm and freed it from it's holster. I shot the closest enemy to my 12:00 and spun around, dropping to my knees. I fired the AK and it kicked. After the clip ran dry I tossed the rifle towards Zhun whom caught it with ease. I sprung up, grabbed a low-laying bar and smashed my legs into his face. I jumped down and quickly shed the small clothing so I was back into my combat pants and my black sleeveless shirt. Zhun slashed at me with the bayonet of the rifle and cut me across the chest. I glared at him and rubbed my hand in my blood and streaked my face in red.

**General Zhun P.O.V**

I stared into the eyes of this American commando. He frightened me as the detail behind his eyes came to surface. I saw a raging inferno of hell and the willing to obey and give orders without flaw. Whoever this man is, he is a monster. I collected myself and stabbed out with the bayonet, he quickly parried the strike and punched me in the jaw. I stumbled back several feet and spat out teeth and blood. His blood smeared face flashed and in it I saw the angel of death riding on his shoulders.

"Who are you American?"

**Bankotsu P.O.V**

"I am the protector of America and all of her citizens, and you make that job very difficult." I snarled.

My heavy steel-toed boots thudded loudly on the wooden floors. He slashed out with the rifle again. I grabbed it and flung it across the room where it broke into many twisted fragments.

"Stand up." I growled.

I saw him slowly stand and assume a hand-to-hand combat stance. Right hand horizontal placed at front, left hand diagonal at 35 degrees, right foot planted firm, out front, left foot cocked back, slightly bent. He lashed out with a right straight. I swayed back and to the left. I grabbed his right with my right and planted my left leg behind his right. I smashed my elbow into his face, staggering him almost enough to cause him to fall. He regained his composure and struck me with a left hook which I quickly recovered and countered with a right hook to his diaphragm.

As he lay coughing on the ground, I turned to walk towards my tactical vest, which I quickly threw on over my underarmor tee-shirt. I pulled a set of cold-steel handcuffs from the rear pocket on my back. I picked up the camera and turned it to my war-painted, blood-streaked face.

"Shows over motherfuckers." I said.

I dropped the camera to the floor and slammed my booted foot on it. I glanced up and a heavy weight came crashing onto my abdomen. a wounded Chinese soldier tried to tackle me as a distraction so that Zhun could escape. I grabbed my VP-70M from my back holster and fired a 3-round burst into Zhun's lower half. I placed the barrel of the pistol to the stomach of my attacker and fired another burst sending a fine red mist into my face. I wrapped my muscled arm around the half-dead soldier's neck and quickly jerked his neck up and pushed down on his head with my other hand ensuring his brain stem was torn. Moving over to Zhun, I handcuffed him to a pipe connected firmly to the wall. I collected my Barret M468 and pulled the charging handle to ensure it was loaded. I kicked the basement door open and walked into the main foyer. There was lots of blood, that's for damn sure. I calmly walked outside and recoiled.

**General P.O.V**

As the door to the outside opened and Bankotsu took his first steps he was confronted by a platoon of UCA soldiers. Korean, Chinese, Vietnamese, Iraqi, the whole shebang. Just a giant clusterfuck of targets in Bankotsu's eyes. He could take them out, easy, what was holding him back however, was the line of tanks. Lóng bā sī tè 2015, or Dragon Buster 15's.

"Put your weapons on the ground and drop to your knees!" A Korean general shouted.

Bankotsu slowly and reluctantly unclipped his rifle from it's sling and threw it into the snow. He tossed his Beretta 92F beside it. He dropped to his knees and held his arms to his head. He turned to his right and saw his squad dead, face down in the snow. Captured and executed.

"General!" Bankotsu shouted. "If there is one thing you never should have done, it's fuck with the Marine Corps!"

He dove face down as Raptor helicopters rose from behind the mountain ridges and rained down bullet after 50. caliber bullet from the valcon rotary cannons. The missiles deployed and struck the tanks, sending peices of twisted, jagged metal into the air. Bankotsu dove for his weapons. As the enemy soldiers scrambled for cover Bankotsu tagged them. They were being struck from all sides. Only a mere 10 minuets passed and every UCA soldier in the platoon lay dead.

"It's about fucking time!" Bankotsu shouted over his headset. "Zhun is in the basement, get his sorry ass and take me back for debriefing huh? I want to get me a hooker and some beer!"

**1:38 AM  
>American Marine Headquarters<br>Washington D.C  
><strong>**7-22-2020**

Bankotsu stood near 12 wooden crates. Each filled with clothing, armor, and gear. He took box after elegant wooden box and placed one in each white crate.

"Cheonsey. Smith. Ric. Samuel. Zeke. Chris. Gerald. Kyle. Chuck. Steve. Jack. Ricardo. You've earned this medal my brothers. Rest easy."

With those words, Bankotsu sealed the crates and gave a final salute to his fallen squad mates. Semper Fi.


	5. SPARTAN

**Welcome to SPARTAN  
><strong>

Bankotsu skimmed over the documents contained within a manila envelope. He was just recently appointed as the founder and current head of a highly classified and elite group of individuals. He was skimming through the roster for the new recruits. All eight of them.

He tossed the envelope on his desk and glanced up at said recruits sitting at his desk.

"I trust that you all know why you are here today?" Bankotsu said.  
>"Yes, sir." They all replied in unison.<br>"Good. I just want you all to know that while on-duty I run a very tight ship" He glanced over at the female recruit. "regardless of sex or age. Off-duty however, you can come to me with anything." He finished.

Before him they were. His new group consisting of special forces members from across the US and her allies, Most renamed to fit Bankotsu's new division. Jakotsu, a highly skilled marksman capable of placing accurate shots on a target miles away. Suikotsu and Kagome, brother and sister, both highly trained field medics. Suikotsu has excellent marksmanship with the M4 carbine. Ginkotsu and Renkotsu, cousins. Both excellent trackers and trappers. Skilled with any assault rifle. Kyoukotsu, standing at 6'5, he is one of the strongest amongst the team. Usually seen with an M60 as it is his weapon of choice. Everybody physically and mentally fit, their bodies honed to be the perfect weapon of war.

"Welcome to SPARTAN Tactical Force. Each and every one of you are now family. Love each other and treat each other as such. You're in the big leagues now. What ever you were in, the Navy SEALS, the Army Rangers, 1st Recon, they don't have shit on us. We work as a team and only as a team. You are all dismissed." 


	6. The 38th

**The Korean Front**

"Alright team, we're going to be dropped off right in the goddamn hotzone!" Bankotsu shouted to his team, "There will be heavy fire so get to cover as soon as you can! Our objective is to move from the DZ to the North Korean outpost 5 clicks away! We are to demoralize the enemy into fleeing back across the 38th Parallel and retake South Korea!" Bankotsu pulled the charging handle on his M468. "Lock and load men, Drop on my mark!"

The team chambered the rounds into their weapons, steeled their hearts, bodies and minds, and awaited for the order.

"Drop!" Bankotsu shouted.

He and his team rappelled down onto the soft, wet ground and took cover behind the K-Rail barricades. As Korean and American rifles spat lead into the air giving the reinforcements cover fire, Bankotsu slid over to the rear of an advancing allied tank and motioned for his squad to follow.

"Kyoukotsu, get some fire on that target now! Jak, take out the snipers and heavy gunners! Mukotsu, drop some phosphorus on that foxhole!" Bankotsu shouted over the sound of rifles.

As the phosphorus fell, The Pig squealed, and the heavy-guns begun to die out, the Americans begun to advance slowly. Mortars were dropped on the tanks and trucks, and the high-ranking officers were dead, thanks to Jakotsu's marksmanship, the Korean soldiers begun to frenzy, frantically firing upon anything and everything. Taking advantage of this, Bankotsu regrouped with his squad and they begun to push ahead and into the base.

Bankotsu kicked in a door to a small underground building. His heavy boot easily splintered the door and knocked it off of the hinges. He threw in a flashbang and hid around the corner until it went off. He and his small group swarmed into the area and cleared it in a hail of bullets. there were twenty-five North Korean soldiers in that room. There were no survivors.

"Collect all enemy intell and execute any survivors." Bankotsu ordered.

As the team dispersed, Bankotsu walked farther into the room, pulled up a chair that had been previously knocked over, kicked his legs up over the table, and laid back amongst the carnage. He let the sound of screams and gunfire become his lullaby.


	7. The MiddleEastern Campaign Pt 1

**The Middle-Eastern Campaign**

****Bankotsu and Kagome were on their knees inside of a dimly lit, sand-floored tent in the middle of an Iraqi military encampment. They were being overseen by two AK-47 wielding Al-Queda extremists when allied mortar fire light up the sky above. The guards quickly exited the tent.

"Kagome, can you reach my knife?" Bankotsu whispered.  
>"I don't know. I can try though..." She replied in the same shushed tone.<p>

Kagome scooted closer to Bankotsu and tried to find his knife.

"No. I think they took it while we were out." She whispered. Her voice held disappointment.  
>"Damn those sandniggers...Okay, there's a small nail-file sized knife in my boot. Can you grab it?"<br>"I think so..."

Kagome slipped the knife out of Bankotsu's boot and into his fingers.

"Alright..." Bankotsu whispered as he sliced away at the zip-tie that bound his wrists. "Got it!" He said as his hands were freed.

Bankotsu stood up and cut Kagome's binding. He lifted her to her feet.

"Come on, we gotta go."

The two slowly crept out and around the tent. Bankotsu held his right hand up, balled into a fist.

"Hold." He whispered.

He slowly advanced on an Al-Queda soldier and held his mouth shut as he drove the file into the terrorist's brain stem. As the body fell limp to the sand, Bankotsu grabbed the AK-47 and a Browning M9 from the body. He tossed the sidearm to Kagome whom caught it and chambered the round.

"On me." He whispered.

As the mortar rounds burst into balls of fire and shrapnel, the duo made their way around the encampment, killing any enemy with precision and silence until they reached an open field. They began sprinting and as they reached a small road they saw vehicles. Tanks and troop carriers. Russians. thousands of them.

"Oh shit, The Russians too? Fuck!"

Bankotsu grabbed Kagome and dragged her into a crater formed by a mortar shell. It was deep and provided excellent cover.

"Kagome, we'll have to stay here until daybreak." Bankotsu whispered, "If anybody else sees us-" He glanced over to Kagome.

She was crying. Bankotsu said nothing more. No more need to be said. He just pulled his comrade close, kissed her, and buried her face in his chest. He held the sobbing girl until dawn.


End file.
